theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Scallion 1
Troy is the leader among the scallions. Like the other two scallions, he has no name. He is the tallest and the most sneaky in the group. They are all known as bank robbers, salesmen and singers. He is the most sneaky of the three. He and the other scallions have appeared in many episodes and made many cameos, too. They also made cameos in the 1993 VeggieTales intro from the VeggieTales videos in the 1990s. Appearance Scallion 1 is a tall green scallion. He is the tallest of the three scallions. He grows tall stalks on his head and his eyelids are colored purple. His nose is also the longest in the group. He also smiles to the side of his mouth, like Junior. Sometimes there are dark black outlinings on his eyelids. He wore a belt encrusted with an emerald. Acting *Wiseman #1 in "Daniel And The Lion's Den on "Where's God When I'm S-Scared" *Himself in "The Forgive Of O-Matic on "God Wants Me To Forgive Them" *Bandit #1 in "The Story Of Fibber-O-Loo on "Are You My Neighbor" *Bankrobber in "Oh Santa on "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Himself in "Very Silly Songs" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space" *Wiseman #1, Himself and Bandit #1 in "Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories" *Salesman #1 in "Madame Blueberry" *Quartet Singer in "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps on "The End Of Silliness" *Brittish Man and Credic in "King George And The Ducky" *Host in "Esther The Girl Who Became Queen" *Janitor in "Larry's High Silk Hat on "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Himself in "The Ultimate Silly Songs Coundown" *Executioner in "The Ballad Of Little Joe" *Banker in "An Easter Carol" (figure) *Bandit #1 in "The Story Of Fibber-O-Loo on "A Snoodle's Tale" *Abbott of Costello in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Parkman in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Scaryman in "Lord Of The Beans" *Choco-Bandit in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Ice Cream Man in "Bob's Vacation on "God Made You Special" *Pirate Spy in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Themselves in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Boo-Boo Ville Villager in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville on "Abe And The Amazing Promise" *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Himself in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Confetti the Fox in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Eddie in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Himself in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Quartet Singer in "Larry Learns to Listen" *Quartet Singer in "Bob Lends a Helping Hand" *Scallion Explorer in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Orchestra Member in "Celery Night Fever" *Cameraman in "Beauty and the Beet" *Bodyguard in "Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up" *The Rap Scallion "Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac" *Himself in "Two Tales of Two Cities" *The Super Scallion in "Samson the Great" *Himself in "The Abrams Family" *Long John Sliver in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl" *Himself in "The Littlest King" *Himself in "Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race" *Moldywart in "Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone" *Himself in "Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land" *Moldywart in "Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery" *Himself and Salesman in "A Town Called Slackerville" *Moldywart in "Garry Platter and the Dark Triad" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" *Castle in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *King in "King of the Quest" Category:Characters Category:Scallions Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Very Silly Songs Category:Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space Category:Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories Category:Madame Blueberry Category:The End Of Silliness Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Esther The Girl Who Became Queen Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:The Ultimate Silly Songs Countdown Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:God Made You Special Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Larry Learns to Listen Category:Bob Lends a Helping Hand Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up Category:Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac Category:Two Tales of Two Cities Category:Samson the Great Category:The Abrams Family Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl Category:Chuck and the Fantastic Factory Category:The Littlest King Category:Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race Category:Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone Category:Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land Category:Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery Category:A Town Called Slackerville Category:Garry Platter and the Dark Triad Category:Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest